Link x Kafei: Water
by Keaton-Bunny
Summary: Link and Kafei go to the Milk bar! Link recounts the first time he got intoxicated as Kafei does so himself!


One Night the couple had decided to hit Little Clock Town in Hyrule's Castle town, namely the Milk Bar. "Barkeep! Two Chateau Romanies please!" Kafei shouted "Make it one and some Lon Lon Milk!" Link spoke. Link never did drink Chateau Romani, Kafei wondered why, he knew Link drank some during his Journey in Termina, one of his bottles had the Romani label. "Link, how come you never drink Chateau Romani?" Kafei finally asked "I did a few times in Termina, but only because I needed the magic, but I space out how often I drank, I hate getting drunk." Link replied. Kafei was shocked "When could you have gotten drunk?" Kafei asked, dumbfounded "A long time ago... or a few months from now." Link said

"When I was in the future world of Hyrule Ganon spread his evil all over, even Lon Lon Ranch. The farmhand Ingo was okay, he complained a lot but I guess he had his reasons, Talon the owner was pretty lazy, he mostly played games with cuccoos, and I had on a few occasions, had to hold a cuccoo up to his ear to wake him up." Kafei laughed at this "That must be painful." "Probably, anyway Ganon tapped into the anger in Ingo's heart and corrupted him, he took over Lon Lon Ranch and abused the horses, one of them was Epona." Kafei gasped, Epona was like Link's sister, she could always sense when he was feeling troubled. "Ingo was planning to give Epona to Ganon as a gift, I challenged him to a race for her, I won everytime." "Yay!" Kafei threw his arms up, Link gave a funny look. "Anyway, Ingo decided even though I could keep Epona he locked the gate out of the ranch." "Meanie." Kafei spoke again, trying to pull an angry face. Link giggled, Kaffei was so cute when he got tipsy.

"So I after that I hadn't visited for awhile, til I left the Spirit Temple, it was night time and I had to rest." Kafei pulled Link to his chest and tried lulling him to sleep. Link pulled away "Stay with me Kaf, so I went in and there was Malon, Talon and Ingo 'Link! It's good to see you boy! Thanks for saving my ranch, I've changed since then, turned a new leaf, I'm a real hard worker now just like in my youth!' 'Link I'm so happy to see you again!' Talon said as she wrapped me in a 5 minute hug." Kafei wrapped Link in a hug with an angry face. "Mine." Kafei hissed. "Yes yes, I'm all yours and you're all mine." Link said as he gave Kafei a light kiss "Then there was Ingo 'Link thank you so much! I was under Ganon's power, all that rage I suppressed over the years, I don't know what came over me.' I told them my situation, how it was sunset and I needed a place to rest 'You're always welcome here Link! My offer still stands if you want a job' I thanked Talon. "Mine!" Kafei hissed, this was just too good "Trust me love, he's not one easy to love." Link laughed at poor Talon's expense.

"That night Talon and Ingo wanted to celebrate, they pulled out a glass water bottle and poured 4 glasses, and we each got one 'To Lon Lon's safety, and it's savior!' Ingo spoke a cheer, they all took a sip, but I thought it was water and I was thirsty." Kafei giggled "You so silly, my silly sweet hero." Kafei spat out. Link knew he was gonna have to carry Kafei back tonight. "Well I asked for another, and another. when I asked for a fourth Talon said I had enough Vodka and I had to pace myself, I asked if that was a type of water. Talon and Ingo both looked at each other with an "uh-oh" expression, Malon just giggled" Kafei's faced grimaced. Link thought he should try not to mention Malon anymore, not that he could. "That was all I could remember, then-"

"Link! That you?" A familiar voice shouted, Link looked over, it was Talon, Ingo, Malon and Romani, making a milk delivery! "Hey Talon! Ingo, can you guys come over here for a sec?" Link shouted "hee, Maeio" Ingo counted the bottles next to Kafei "Hoo! 6 bottles! Someone's gonna have a hangover tomorrow." Ingo laughed. Hey, would you guys remember what happened the night I was drunk at Lon Lon?" Of course Ingo still snapped here, with or without magic, everyone has a limit. "Oh hoho! That was a funny night!" Talon reminisced. "You and Malon both got drunk fast, you two were singing Epona's Song, dancing around and at the end of it Malon smacked you with a kiss." Kafei out of the blue kissed Link passionately "I do it better!" Kafei said. "Right, the next morning I had the worst headache." Malon said "Your first hangover is always the worst." Ingo stated. "Ha! and you were struggling to get your boots on, you fell out the window from the bedroom!" Talon shouted. Kafei looked around Link "Where it hurt?" Link put Kafei back in his seat. "Well, we just needed to make a delivery, we should head back to Lon Lo- I mean Romanilon Ranch, seeya round Link!" Talon said "Seeya! We should probably get going too." Link said. As Kafei got up he quickly fell down. Link picked him up like he would a damsel, it was rare he got to do that to him, he couldn't do much since he was drunk, Kafei didn't even care, he just held onto Link's neck. before the left Kafei glared at Malon "What?" she asked. "Mine." Kafei spat at her.

 **Just a quick one-shot! please review!**


End file.
